Cirque du Soleil
by unholynight
Summary: Itachi thinks that Sasuke needs to get out of his stuffy office and realx, and what better place to take him than to the circus right? There, the raven sees the most magnifincet thing that in his own words can be described as an angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe…**sweat drops…**I got a new story….I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING AND I'M WORKING ON THEM!! I SWEAR!! I know I have 4 other stories that must be updated badly…but…I couldn't help it…So….please don't kill me. Hope you guys like this…**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Of all places you could have taken me to, you brought me to a circus. I'm not a little kid anymore Itachi. I'm 21 for god's sake!"

(Itachi's pov of younger brother)

Sasuke Uchiha

Younger brother

Uchiha corps. Co owner

21

6 "2"

Raven hair "Spiked at back w/ long bangs aka duck butt)

Onyx eyes

Porcelain skin

Lean and fit

Single

Acts as if he had a stick up his ass, needs to get laid

"Well little brother. I kept thinking about in the last couple of years, you've barely enjoyed your life and have only paid attention to work. So I thought to take you out and let you smell the flowers. In other words, I thought that if I took you out of your stuffy office, you'd be able to dislodge that stick up your ass by a fraction at least."

Sasuke raised an eye brow at his brother's usage of words.

(Sasuke's pov of older brother)

Itachi Uchiha

Older brother

Uchiha corps head owner

25

6 "3"

Raven hair (pony tail)

Onyx eyes

Porcelain skin

Lean and fit

In a relationship

Reincarnation of satin, needs to stop trying to find out about personal life

"Come now foolish little brother. The show is about to start. You don't want to miss It do you? Besides, we have front row seats."

The older raven pulled the younger one into the building that read "Cirque du Soleil" in large decorative letters.

As the two made their way to their seats, a man appeared on the stage with a loud bang as he sat a top of the biggest frog the two Uchihas had ever seen. They managed to find their seats and made themselves comfortable as the man laughed as he looked out at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am the almighty toad sage Jiraya! And I am your ring leader of this once in a lifetime experience! You will be shocked and amazed at the things you shall witness! Here, at Cirque de Soleil, we have the best of the best! From animal trainers to daring acrobats to talented magicians! Also, we have a very special surprise for you!"

A few people from the audience began to clap loudly as the white haired man smirked and crossed his arms as he sat atop the toad.

"Those of you out there that have gotten the chance to see this show for the second time, you know what the surprise is. And that surprise, has come up with a very new, and very daring new act. But for now, enjoy Cirque du Soleil!"

And with that said, the man vanished in a cloud of smoke. In his place, stood a man with white hair and half his faced covered. A small book in one of his hand as he threw a knife in the air with the other.

Suddenly, a man with a mask came on stage doing back flips. Sasuke sighed as he sunk deeper in his chair. Since he was a child, he knew that the props that were used were fake.

As the masked man flipped around the half masked man, he pulled out a sword.

"Can I help with something? I'm busy and I'm just about to get to a good part." The half masked man looked at the one that was fully masked and with fast reflexes threw the knife he held.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked beside his head. There, deep within the cushion of his seat, was the thrown knife. Centimeters from his head. He slowly pulled it out of the cushion and looked at it. It was no prop. The knife was real.

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to test your theory wrong." The half masked man sighed and put his book away in his back pocket and looked at his fully masked opponent.

"Give me, the scroll." The masked one spoke in a whisper and crouched down, ready to attack."

"Sorry, but I don't think you're the right person to give it to." Suddenly the masked man lunged for the white haired man with his sword.

As the two battled, Sasuke was actually enjoying watching the fight. Itachi noticed and smirked. His idea was beginning to relax his younger brother, but only by a bit. But that was good enough for the older brother.

As the show carried on, Many performers had come on. On one of the performances, there were two twins. A man and woman about the age of 22. Both had pale white eyes and pale skin, but the man had long brown hair to the middle of his back as the girl's hair wasn't as long an it was almost blue.

They began with a dance when suddenly two polls came down and they hung on to them until they were carried to the top. They did many flips that made the audience gasp and feel goose bumps as the two flipped in mid air with no net to catch them if they fell.

After their act, many smaller acts came on. Clowns did flips and play fought on stage. A man on crutches danced as if he floated on them and many others.

After a while, the ring leader walked on stage. "Hope you all have been enjoying our spectacular event! We are only moments away from the final act! But for now, enjoy the dance!!"

Many of the recent performance ran out on stage and began dancing and doing flips. Some even ran out into the audience.

Suddenly, someone with a mask pulled Sasuke out of his seat and onto the stage. The raven struggled and looked back to his brother for help, but only got a shrug in return. Sasuke cursed his brother for being so evil.

As the music played on, steam came down into the stage. Then everyone stopped moving and it was silence.

Sasuke looked around and noticed that the performers got on one knee. Then he looked up and saw angel wings covering something within a cage.

As he the cage reached the floor, the wings spread out and a figure could be seen within the cage.

Sasuke could feel his heart stop and his jaw drop to the floor.

There, right in front of him, stood an angel.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I was watching "Cirque du Soleil" a few days ago and got this idea. For those that have no idea what that is, it means Circus of the sun** **French. Anyways, yeah. I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**If you guys didn't like this chapter, just tell me and I'll stop writing it. But if you did like it, I'll keep going with this idea. I'll also update the other stories so don't yell at me about them. **

**In other news, I've gots the flu….or I'm in the stages of getting the flu. Lucky me huh? Yeah right. I'll be dying during competition! This makes me so sad. **

**Ok so, please give me your honest opinion on this story guys which means REVIEW!! For me? Pwease? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! I'm actually updating now! Whoot! I'm amazed at myself! aren't you all happy I got off my lazy bum to write the next chapter for this story?! I know I am!!**

**But yeah, sorry for the long wait, I'm a lazy moose. Hope you like this chapter!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Like snow. That was the only thing that came to Sasuke's mind as he looked at the being in front of him. Pure white wings were spread as golden hair and a golden tan body was revealed behind the wings.

Slowly, the angel quirked his head to the side. And stared right into Sasuke's eyes from within the cage. The raven's breath was caught in his throat as he stared right back at sparkling blue eyes.

Suddenly, the crowd gasped and an uproar of applauses began. The blonde in front of Sasuke smiled slowly made it's way out of the cage. The raven couldn't help but stare at the lean body in front of him.

The angel appeared to only be dressed in bandages. They wrapped themselves around his legs from his ankles to his shins as another set wrapped themselves around his torso in a short skirt like fashion. His slim stomach was bare as another set of bandages was wrapped around his chest and crossed before being wrapped around his neck. Lastly, his arms were wrapped, but the bandages were loose so they dangled by his side.

Sasuke noticed the only thing other than the bandages on the angel was the necklace around his neck. It was a blue-green like color, but it suited the blonde.

Before Sasuke could get out of his daze, the angel walked up to him, but it looked almost as if he glided his way to the raven. His slim fingers lightly touched Sasuke's face and chuckled when the raven tensed and blushed.

The blonde slowly, went behind the raven and wrapped it's arm's around him. "Wha?" Sasuke felt as if his heart was trying to escape from his chest. Suddenly, his feet left the ground.

As he looked out into the crowd, he noticed that everyone's mouth's were opened in shook and amazement, even his own brother. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but stare at the angelic being holding him. His face was so pure and innocent, but there was something in those eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but look at. They appeared almost, lost? Betrayed?

Out of nowhere, Sasuke was dropped. The raven was about to let out a scream until he was caught by a rather large frog.

He looked up and saw the angel fluidly move his body as if dancing. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our main attraction, Naruto. This is once in a lifetime experience. What you are seeing, is an angel." Naruto quickly swooped down into the crowd and gracefully flipped as the tips of his wings lightly touched some lucky spectators.

While the angel flew around, Sasuke couldn't get his eyes out of his mind. They didn't match the person they belonged to. From a distance, they looked beautiful and bright, but from closer inspection, they were withered of life. As if he had his soul ripped from his body and he only moved due to orders.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're ready for our final performance!" Suddenly, the high wire performers came out along with most of the others. They all took their places high and low of the stage. One of them helped Sasuke off stage and back to his seat.

As the music began, the high wire performers began. They twirled and spun in mid air as they caught each other until something happened. One of the performers missed to grasp the arms of another as he fell from his act only to be caught by the angel.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the acts became more dangerous. This on the floor of the stage did cartwheels and back flips on the trampolines on the floors.

Itachi looked over at his younger brother and smirked as he noticed Sasuke's eyes glued to the angel up in the air. He couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for his baby brother. That day was the last day that the circus was staying at that location. They would be moving out of that city and into a new one soon.

He sighed and continued to watch the finale of the performance.

All the performers came down to the stage. The acrobats made room by getting into pairs of two and sitting on one another's shoulders as some high flyers stayed up on the net.

The blonde angel, better known as Naruto, remained in the air. His wings flapping every now and then. They're beauty being shown to the world.

As they all took a bow, Sasuke managed to get his brain to finally turn on. He looked over at his brother. "Itachi, I thought that angels didn't make human contact after, the 'incident.' why is there one here now?" The older raven looked at the other sighed. "They still don't. Apparently, this one didn't have a choice."

Sasuke looked back up at the blonde and understood. He was a prisoner.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know I know, it's short. But hey, I'm trying here! But can you guys believe it! I'm finally updating!! It's like a sign of the apocalypse!! But anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I need to get my writing juices flowing!!**

**I hope I update faster . I've been a bad authoress by not updating some stories for months! Take this one for example!!**

**But yeah, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Good, bad, okay, weak, whatever floats yer boat! Be honest about it! But too honest that it'll hurt my feelings!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been almost a month since I last updated….hehe? Lol?haha?…Ok, I know, Not funny. But I was updating the other stories right? Alright, I guess I should stop being so lazy huh? But you know, I've been slightly busy so yeah…But at least I didn't leave the story for ever right? Ok then, here's a new chapter you guys have been waiting for!! Yay!!! Hope you like it!!'**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright then!! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves! HAHA! Cirque de Soleil is a one of a kind circus and you should all feel very proud of being some of the few people to see us! We hope you had a splendid time and have a good day!!" And with that said, the ring leader vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Music began to play and the performers began to make their way back stage with style here and there. People began to rise from their seat and head out the doors.

Itachi got up and stretched and looked to his left to where Sasuke sat. The young raven remained in his seat. His eyes glued to the being floating above the stage.

Itachi noticed the young blonde angel look around at the people with a saddened face as if wishing for something. Wishing for freedom from his cage. The older raven slowly began to get out of the isle and stood near the edge of the wall and watched.

Naruto looked around and couldn't help but grit his teeth as the feeling of being denied his freedom came to him. There were multiple doors so close to him, but he could not go near them. He had never been outside into the world or his cage in so long and he never actually seen the human world up close. He was afraid he would be killed on sight.

As he scanned the remaining area, his eyes immediately clashed with onyx. There, right below him, was the man he had picked up during one of his performances. He was looking directly at Naruto with such a raw stare that the blonde couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, Naruto flew down while keeping eye contact with the raven haired man. As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he let out a sigh. While looking at the other, Naruto couldn't quite place his finger on something. The man's and eyes presence seemed so familiar.

"Naruto." A voice came from behind the blonde. A man, pale as paper stood behind him. His black hair only making his complexion that much paler. "It's time you got into your cage boy." Naruto swallowed and gave the raven one final look before flying over to his cage that had been slightly raised.

Three men went over to him as soon as he was inside and surrounded his cage. One of the men grabbed a chain and locked it onto a thick collar that was put around the blonde's neck. Another man put sheets on the bottom of the cage and handed one to Naruto. The last man checked all the bars to see that they were sturdy and multilinked the cage.

The pale man looked out to see the last few people leave until his eyes landed on the young Uchiha still sitting. The man's smile grew into an unnatural smirk. He made his way to Sasuke.

"Why hello there. My name is Orochimaru, and I am the founder owner of this circus. I feel very pleased to see one of the richest men in this country visit my little show. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

The man gave a light bow as he looked at the raven. Never bothering to break eye contact. The man's presence sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I noticed you looking at our so called angel. He's quite beautiful isn't he? So rare and pure. But you know, nothing can ever be pure."

The raven ached an eyebrow at the man's comment. "Orochimaru. Why did you order them to put Naruto back in his cage." The white haired ring leader came out from behind the curtains. "Well Jiraya, I saw my little Naruto look so at the door and I just didn't want him getting any ideas. It's for his own Safety." The white haired man grit his teeth and remained silent. That was when Sasuke noticed that the man named Orochimaru had more control the ring leader Jiraya.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I hope you liked the performers Sasuke-kun. But if I may ask, why have you stayed while everyone else has already left?"

Sasuke looked out at the stage. "I wanted to see the angel up close if that's alright by you." Orochimaru smirked. "Well, we can't let just anyone see Naruto. After all, he's rare and delicate." Sasuke knew where this was going. "So how much?"

Orochimaru's smirk became wider if possible and licked his lips. "Oh, well, I'd say about, hmmm, 2,5000 dollars for an hour." Sasuke thought for a second and reached into his coat and pulled out a check book. He wrote in it and gave the piece of paper to the other man.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. The check was made out to 5,000 dollars. Which equaled to 2 hours. "Alright then Sasuke-Ku-" a hand was placed in front of Orochimaru's face. "Please reframe from calling me that." Orochimaru nodded and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone on stage with the cage holding in the blonde angel.

Slowly, he made his way towards it. Naruto had his back to the raven, his eyes glazed over as if lost in his own mind. When Sasuke was near the cage, he lightly tapped on one of the bars and got the blonde's attention.

Naruto looked into onyx eyes and tilted his head. Sasuke sighed as he let a smile grace his lips. There was something about the other being that made Sasuke feel calm and relaxed and for some unknown reason, he was able to let his shell fall. "Your name's Naruto right? I'm Sasuke."

As the young raven leaned into the cage, he forgot about his older brother that was keeping an eye on him from the shadows as smile graced his lips, but at the same time, a pang of guilt went through him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Is it just me or are my chapter getting shorter? Next ting you know, it'll be like, one word per chapter!!! I should REALLY start making them longer. T-T So, how was it? Good, bad okay? I was eating a hot dog while writing this…don't ask why I just wrote that in there. I just felt like it. Anyways!! It's currently….9:14 on the east coast and I am not tired one bit!! Nope!!**

**Well guys, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Sloth here, unholynight's temporary updater. Well, as you can see, she has decided to update almost all her stories. Which I guess is a really good thing considering she's a slow updater person. Right now, she's on my floor at my place since she forgot her key…again….and it was raining really hard a while ago and she didn't feel like climbing through her window…again…in the middle of the rain. **

**Besides, she practically lives at my house…like right now she's eating MY Pringles and drinking MY LAST SODA!!!! Some times I really want to punch her….but I can't right now since she's giving me the guilt thing about hitting an already injured person. If she was THAT injured, she wouldn't be eating all my food…Oh, and she wants to uh…rant…about something at the bottom.**

**Anyways, moving on, I hope you guys like this new chapter!!! Bye!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto stared at the raven haired man in front of him leaning into his cage to look at him. The blonde folded his wings around his thin body so only a small gap was between his wings as he looked at the man.

"It's alright. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

Slowly, Naruto moved his wings so his entire face was seen by the other. Bit by bit, he let his wings come down to his sides, then letting them rest behind him as he sat on the bar that went across the cage.

Sasuke noticed the blonde much more beautiful up close. He couldn't control his actions as his hand slipped into the cage and lightly passed his hand over one of the wings.

Naruto twitched away from the touch and looked at the raven with a startled look in his eyes. Sasuke flinched at the action and put his head down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that without your permission. "

Naruto tilted his head at what the raven said. "Why do you ask for permission?" A light blush settled itself on Sasuke's cheeks. The blonde's voice was pure and sweet. It was very light and barely above a whisper. It made goose bumps trail up Sasuke's neck.

"I…I ask for permission because it's rude to just do as I please. Besides, I don't want you to think ill of me. So, may I?"

Naruto looked away for a second as he let what the raven had said. He asked for permission. He didn't force the blonde like many people that pay to see him usually do. It was strange and for a strange reason, the way the man was looking at him made him feel as if he had to hold his breath.

Sasuke watched as the blonde thought about something. He couldn't but look at the pure white wings and the sun kissed skin visible through some of the bandages.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a light breeze and noticed that Naruto had extended one of his wings towards him. The raven looked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You can…touch them…if you'd like." A light pink tint marred the blonde's cheeks as he looked at Sasuke. The raven let a smile form across his face which made the blonde blush even more.

Softly, Sasuke let his hand graze over the surface of the feathers. They were soft as silk. He like if he put his head on them, he would be able to sleep forever.

"They're very beautiful." Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven looked almost angelic himself as he lovingly passed his hand over the wing. "They're so pure, just like yourself."

Both looked into the other's eyes. Naruto quickly looked away as he felt something in his mind reflect that exact same smile. It was strange. He had never seen the raven before, but that smile.

"You don't belong here." Naruto looked back at the raven. "You shouldn't be in this cage. You shouldn't even be among humans." Naruto bit his bottom lip. "You're a prisoner, aren't you." Naruto made a sad smile and nodded. "How long?"

The blonde sighed and looked out into the empty seats. "Nine years. I was caught at the age of ten." Sasuke clenched his teeth. Such a beautiful creature like Naruto didn't deserve to be in a cage. He was too pure, too innocent, too….delicate.

"How." Again, Naruto was confused at the single words the raven man used. "How did you end up here, of all places." Naruto let his eyes wonder around the stage. "I'm a fallen angel."

Sasuke's looked at the blonde. "What?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Very short. Blame unholynight for that. She's the writer, I'm just the tipper person. Alright, so, unholynight had a…uh…rant thing….**

Unholynight:** Can you guys believe how fricken….STUPID some guys are? I mean, just because you sit next to them, they think you want them to feel you up and touch you and shit. WHUT DA FUX?!?!? Ok, so, today at school, I had to go to the chorus room to hear a speaker person and there were only a few seats and my friend and I sat next to this guys cuz that was where there were two seats. So, we sit and 5 minutes later, this guy with nasty greasy hair starts talking to me and he's like "Hey girl, I like your hair. It be cute. You cute too." And then….he fucken puts his arm around me and his nasty hand on my thigh. I was about to punch him until my friend smacked his hand off me and she was like "You don't touch my property. If you do, I wont hesitate to beat the shit out of you. And I'm serious." And I swear the guy looked like he was about to pee himself!!!! Oh mah god!!! It was a Kodak moment!**

**Anyways, my friend made it look as if we were an item so the guy stayed away haha! Sometimes I love my crazy ass friends. They come in handy, especially if you don't want people hitting on you! Just claim you're a lesbian and grab the closest girl next to you!!**

**Alright then….Sloth is going to finish the story off…even though she's typing everything I say!!!**

End rant

**Ok, well, hope you liked the chapter!!! Review please!!! Unholynight sends XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Well, I'm done with school for a few months which means! Faster updates! Yups, sorry for the long wait. I really am. I had an awful case of writer's block and not to mention exams and tests and the end of the school year projects. **

**Well, I'm back and I guess you could say that's a good thing xD. I know you guys missed me!! Don't lie now!**

**Alright, well, I guess I'll be updating faster for a bit until I get a job. And after my job, marching band will begin!!**

**I am such a nerd! I can't wait for the season to begin!! Oh, not to mention that this years theme is going to be Romeo and Juliet!! I'm so excited!!**

**Alright, well, I guess I should let you guys read! Please enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sasuke looked at the blonde's eyes as if expecting him to tell him it was a lie.

There was no way that this pure creature was a…a…fallen angel. There was no trace on him that proved it. Sasuke could find no reason why Naruto would have been dropped from his world.

The raven sighed and gripped one of the bars of the cage. "How? Why? You…" Sasuke didn't know what to ask. So many things were going on in his head.

Naruto leaned his back against the bars and pulled his knees to his chest. "I was born tainted."

Sasuke looked at the blonde curled up. He looked so vulnerable and delicate. As if he were touched, he would fall apart and shatter into millions of pieces. Sasuke wanted to hold him in his arms and pass his fingers through his feathery soft hair. Somehow, the raven knew the blonde's hair was soft as his feathers.

Suddenly, Sasuke managed to get his tongue and brain to connect. "I still don't get it. Tainted?" Naruto nodded. "How…were you born tainted?"

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be asking so many questions, but the young angel in front of him made want to know everything about him.

"There are some things in the world that a mere human should not know about. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was beyond confused now. He wanted to know more about the boy.

"Mr. Uchiha. I believe your time is up with our little angel." Orochimaru stood behind the raven with his hands behind his back. A disgusting smile on his face.

"Sasuke gave Naruto one last glance until he stood up and walked past the snake man. He walked to the edge of the stage. Itachi made his way onto the stage as well and stood beside Sasuke.

"Well, it was pleasure doing business with you Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. Now, We must get ready to take our leave." Orochimaru called out a few men and ordered them to hall the cage backstage with Naruto in tow.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he watched the angel get carried away and away from sight. He wanted to follow, he wanted to look into those deep ocean eyes.

"Well, I guess we should go Sasuke. It's gotten later already."

As Itachi made his way back down the stage, he stopped half way and looked back. Sasuke still hadn't moved. Only looking at the spot where the cage had been only moments ago.

"Sasuke, whatever it is your thinking. Forget about it. It's not worth it. Even if it was, I don't think it would be a good thing for you stress over. Now come on, we have to go."

Sasuke grit his teeth, but followed his brother non the less. He looked back one last time then walked out the arena.

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

It was dark. Naruto sat inside his small cell. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up at the moon's light. The only source of purity he was able to feel close to himself.

He bit his lower lip and got on his knees. "It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry."

Slowly, he loosened the bandages around his body. He tilted his head back as his wings began to change. Steam began to melt the pure white of his wings turning into a midnight black. His hair began to grow, stopping at the middle f his back. Once pure blue eyes turned into a crimson red as facial scars began to thicken. Nails began to grow as canines began to lengthen.

A tear slid down his cheek. Shining only by help of the moon high above. He sat back. Looking at his own hands. The hands of a demon. Long nails only for tearing things apart.

Naruto bit his lower lip, bringing his hands to wrap around his upper arms as he shivered with anger. "Why." His fangs bit down onto his lower lip hard enough to make a wound and make his blood run down is chin.

He dragged his nails down his arms. He hated himself. He hated what he was. He hated fooling people into letting them believe he was as pure as snow. He was the complete opposite.

His nails dragged up his thighs where the bandages once were from previous wounds he had inflicted on himself only hours before the show. That was when a memory came to him. The raven.

The raven haired man had looked at him with those captivating onyx colored eyes. Naruto remembered how the man softly passed his hand over his "pure white" wings. For that instant, Naruto had forgotten his true self. He felt even more disgusted with himself for lying to that man. He was the only person he had ever seen that didn't look at him like a freak show.

His heart suddenly began to hurt as he thought about what the man would think of him if he saw him the way he truly was.

But that would never happen. Naruto knew it was the first and last time he would ever see that face.

He looked back up at the moon and smiled. "I never wanted to be what I am."

He curled on the floor as he felt his wounds closing up on their own. The face and smile of the kind man in his mind before he fell into a deep sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I updated!! YaY!! Ok, so, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the Naruto self mutilation thing, but you know me, angst~~!!!…well…sort off. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Good bad ok whatever floats yer boat!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Yeah, for some reason, I have nothing to say up here today. Enjoy the chapter guys! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sasuke sat up on his bed inside his spacious room. He let out a deep sigh as he looked out the window and up at the night sky where the moon shone brightly.

It had been 3 days since he last saw the blonde young angel. He could still feel the soft and delicate feathers under his fingers. The beautiful halo like blonde hair framing his delicate face and his bright ocean blue eyes that took in every detail.

Sasuke wanted to beside him again. To hold that doll-like creature in his arms and protect him from the eyes of those that only desired.

The raven looked to his right at his alarm clock. It was only about three in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink. The blonde on his mind the entire time.

He let out a long sigh and got off the bed. He draped a robe around his shoulders as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He looked to where his brother's room was and continued down to the front door.

Both his brother and him decided to live together since they worked in the same place, and were family.

The raven opened the front door to his home and left it slightly opened as he sat on one of the chairs at the front.

He breathed in deeply and watched his breath at it condensed into a cloud of smoke. The chilly night air making his hair stand on end.

"Naruto." A sad expression marred the raven's face. He couldn't help but feel a tightening feeling in his chest. He knew he could never be with the blonde. Naruto was too _pure_ to be with him.

Sasuke wondered if the young blonde was let out of his cage after his performances to stretch his wings. He wanted to believe that Naruto was kept well and treated kindly, but. Something in Sasuke's mind was telling him otherwise. About 172 years ago, angels vanished from the world of humans. They had hidden themselves from the selfish people.

Because angels were so beautiful, they were hunted like trophies by humans and kept as pets or slaves. Because of this, they slowly began to vanish. Hiding out in different areas until they found a place where no human would ever be able to reach.

Those angels that were unable to become free committed the greatest sin. Suicide. But, it was the only way they would get their freedom and fly.

Sasuke let out a long sigh. After so long, an angel had to be captured. But, it had to be Naruto.

One of the most beautiful creatures the raven had ever seen. Suddenly, what the blonde had said to Sasuke was on his mind.

"_I'm a fallen angel"_

"_I was born tainted"_

"_There are some things that a human should never know."_

It was still bugging Sasuke. What did Naruto mean when he said a human should never know?

Sasuke scratched his head and looked at a book lying on top of the chair beside him. He picked it up and looked at the cover.

"The angel's demons?" Sasuke studied the cover. An angel was sitting on the corner of a lake looking at it's reflection. The only thing was, it's reflection was something else entirely. The angel had brown hair while the reflection's was long and black. The once beautiful hazel eyes were a blood red. And the pure white wings were those of a bat.

Sasuke gulped and flipped through the pages until he came upon a drawing inside the book.

The angel was looking back surprised as a human wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sasuke looked at the written page beside it and read what appeared to be the words spoken by the human.

"_No matter what you change into on the outside, you'll always be the same to me. I'll forever love you and will never allow anyone nor anything to take you from me. I am not afraid of you." Tristan held on to Cosette as a tear slid down his cheek. _

""_But you'll be hated. I'm…a tainted one. If they come after me, they'll kill you too." _

_Tristan shook his head. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you, it'll be al right. I do not fear death if I'm with you." _

Sasuke flipped the pages to the last one of the book. He wasn't one to wait.

"_Hurry, I saw it going that way!" many of the villagers ran after Cosette. Her wing bleeding after being shot at. Tristan pulled her up after stumbling as they ran deeper into the forest. _

_Suddenly, he stopped running. "Tristen, what's wrong?" Cosette looked up at her love. She followed his gaze. The villagers were standing in front of them. _

"_T-Tristen! We must run!" She tried to pull him into another direction, but he wouldn't budge and held onto her small form tighter. "Tristen, you're…you're hurting me.." _

_A smirk was placed on the man's lips. He threw Cosette to the side and leaned against a tree. _

"_You're disgusting. As if I would ever love something like you. I was only following orders from the villagers so they would get rid of you." _

_Cosette looked at Tristen horrified. A sad smile graced her lips. "I see." _

_Slowly, she stood up. "I want to show all of you...my other form. But before that, let me just remind you that, this is what happens to man's sins. I am all of your sins put together into one. As a false angel, I'm pure, but as a fallen one, I'm tainted. This Is what all of your sins look like."_

_Slowly, Cosette began to change. Her once shoulder length hair grew and turned into a midnight black. Her hazel eyes became blood red, as her golden skin turned a pale white. Her nails had grown, her wings changed into those of a bat. _

_Everyone stared with a terrified expression on their faces. " I have no true form, but, I know I was born as an angel only to be sacrificed as a vessel for the sins you have all done." _

_She turned her head to look at Tristen, "I know…you thought me of only a monster...but…thank you for making me feel as if I could too, one day, be happy. As if I could also be worthy of love." _

_She sent a warm smile at him before charging at the group of people waiting for her death. _

_Tristen watched in horror as Cosette slashed at people. Suddenly, the leader of the village stabbed her from behind. It went through her back and out her chest at where the heart was located. _

_Tristen felt a pang of guilt. Cosette fell on her knees. As the sword was pulled out. Everything froze. _

_A light began to radiate from her. Her fallen form began to change back to that of an angel's as her body fell limp on the ground. The villagers began to approach her, but were sent back by some force. _

_Everyone looked up when a noise was heard from above. An angel. A much bigger angel than Cosette landed beside her. His long white hair flowing behind him as his wings flapped and stopped only to fold behind himself. His robes reaching the ground, but were not soiled. His young smooth face marred with the expression of sadness as he looked at Cosette. _

"_If you had lasted two more years, the burden of being a fallen one could have been lifted my dear little one."_

_Tristan continued to watch as the older looking angel picked up Cosette's body. A feeling a jealousy went through him as he approached the angel. "Where are you taking her?" He spoke out. _

_The angel looked at him. "Back to heaven. Her body will be given to the earth and her soul freed. Although, because she was unable to complete her time as a fallen one, I'm afraid her soul will not be able to be freed from it's chain. Her soul is tied with hell, thus it shall remain." _

_Before Tristen could say any more, the angel took off. The young man fell on his knees, a single tear slid down his cheek. _

Sasuke closed the book. For some reason, his heart had been pounding in his chest faster and faster. He took in a shaky breath. It was just a book, nothing else.

He had about three paragraphs left, but he decided he didn't want to find out what happened.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the sky. It was a dark navy blue color. He breathed through his nose as he let the smell of the outdoors go through him. He squinted his eyes as he saw something coming down slowly only to land at the foot of the top step.

He walked to it and picked it. It was a single snow white feather.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**There you go guys! Hope you liked! Sorry that there hasn't been any sasunaru for a bit. Just making it all up as I go along. **

**And about the "story", yeah, I made that up too. Well…I had it written for a short story I had to do in English a while back, but it fit perfectly! I few changes here and there, but it worked out alright!!**

**Oh, I know this is totally random but, I got a hair cut! Oh mah gawd!! The last time I got one was 2 years ago!! I donated about 15 inches of hair!! It felt so good, but it was like saying bye to a friend! Now my hair's VERY short and purple! Short as in, boy short…sort of…yeah…**

**Well anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh man, I was watching "Cirque du soleil" today on you tube and I almost forgot how beautiful the acts and music were! So, I got inspired to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter! Yup, all in the same month! **

**Anyways, yeah, I just love the music of it! It's so…soothing and amazing! Besides me rambling, enjoy the new chapter!**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sasuke stirred awake after hearing the beeping of his alarm clock go off. He forgot to turn it off the night before since he didn't have work that day. Unlike him, Itachi had to go to his office almost every day since he was the president.

After stretching out his cramped limbs, the raven looked at the snow white feather on his counter. He let out a sigh and flopped back onto the bed. "Why can't I get you out of my head…"

Sasuke threw his sheets to the side and got up and headed to the bathroom. A nice long warm bath would help him clear his head.

As the raven let the water run down his body, he leaned against the wall. He had only slept about an hour since he had decided to watch the moon that night.

After the shower, Sasuke put on casual clothes and raged his kitchen for anything eatable, but only managed to find an apple and a three day old cartoon of milk. He chose the apple.

The raven flopped onto his couch and turned on the television. Nothing was on since it was about 7 in the morning. He hated the news with a passion. Those people only talked about gossip and rarely mentioned anything important. If a train crashed or a celebrity had surgery, they would mostly talk about the damned famous person.

After about an hour and a half of watching nonsense, Sasuke turned off the television and began to look through the papers in front of him on the small table. He sighed in irritation. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Before putting the papers down, he noticed something on the table. He pulled it out from under a few other newspapers, and looked at it.

It was his ticket for "Cirque du Soleil". He looked at it more closely and reread everything written on it. He couldn't believe that almost a week had passed since then. Even though, he could still feel the sensation of the blonde's soft feathers, his blue eyes, his golden skin, and his delicate voice.

Sasuke sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He needed to stop doing that. He had heard somewhere that when you sigh, you let happiness out. Yeah right.

He looked over at the clock and read eight thirty in the morning. That was when he decided that he was going to take a long drive.

Sasuke wrote a note and put it in front of the television so Itachi would see it when he came back. He knew that he wasn't going to get home before Itachi, so he decided it was for the best to leave a note since the older Uchiha would always worry with out seeming like he would.

Sasuke went back up to his room and put on different more comfortable clothes. A red silken dress shirt and slacks with a pair of dress shoes. He put another pair of clothes in a bag as well since he wasn't sure if he was going to stay out till the next day or not. He just needed to get out.

After making sure he had important things, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the door and to his car.

With one final look back, Sasuke drove out of the house and onto the street, unsure of his destination.

He flipped stations on his radio until he decided to just put in a random CD since all of them were to his liking.

Sasuke let a small smile on his face. He hated being cooped up inside the house, it made him feel…trapped. Like a bird in a cage, or a fish in a tank or_…Naruto…_

The smile fell off the raven's face. Naruto. The young angel had been trapped for so long. A caged bird, never to spread his wings beyond certain boundaries. Never to see the beauty of the sky. An angel dropped from the heavens and left in the world of humans. It just wasn't right.

The raven passed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath and let it out. He wasn't sure for how long he had been driving, but he could see the sun was high up in the sky. It was probably about mid day he thought.

He looked around and noticed he didn't really recognize the area. He knew he was in a highway, but wasn't sure which one. After passing a few signs, he had somewhat of an idea of the location, but not an exact one. Oh well, he could find his way back later on.

After a few hours of more driving, Sasuke found himself in a very wooded area. That was when something in his mind clicked. He had been here before. Somehow, the area looked a little different, but he could almost remember it.

All that time, he somehow ended up in a place he had been to before. Probably as child, but what was strange was how ended up there.

Then, he noticed up ahead was a dirt road that went left. The raven threw all judgment out the window and went onto the dirt road.

It was very bumpy and grass was beginning to grow through the gravel, but the path was still there. Somehow, he sort of knew what was up ahead.

After a few more minutes of cautious driving, Sasuke spotted a cabin up ahead. He gulped as he drove to the side of it. He looked out his window as he gazed. From the looks of it, no one had set foot on it for years.

He got out of the car and noticed how the trees covered everything. The cabin was the only thing visible in the clearing. Other than the dirt road and Cabin, everything else appeared natural.

Sasuke looked back at the old cabin and slowly walked up to it and stood in front of the door. The knob appeared very old. He reached to it and turned it. To his luck, it was opened and so he went in.

Sasuke coughed a bit after opening the door. Dust had accumulated almost everywhere. He put up his arm so he could breath through his sleeve and looked around, he looked to his right to the wall and thanked god. There was a light switch.

After flipping it, he squinted as the bright light hurt his eyes. After blinking a few more times until his eyes adjusted, he walked further inside and looked around. His eyes suddenly spotted a picture and he walked towards it. He put his arm down after he thought the dust had settled.

In the picture, there was a young version of Itachi, about 7 and beside him, holding onto his shirt, was a little Sasuke with his hand to his mouth looking scared while Itachi smiled at the camera.

A smile graced Sasuke's face. It was…really strange how he ended up in a place he had been to as only a child. Destiny was strange sometimes. And played with everyone.

After putting the picture down, the rave looked around more. There were 2 rooms a living room and a kitchen. There was a table, beds, lights a bathroom. Everything a normal house would have. The only thing it didn't have was a TV and food.

That was when Sasuke's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since that apple in the morning and it was around five in the afternoon.

With one last look around, he spotted a key covered in dust and picked it up. He tried it on the door and to his luck, it was the key to the cabin. He turned off the light and went back to his car. He needed to get few things to fix the place a bit and get something in his stomach.

About an hour later, the raven came back with a full stomach and cleaning supplies and some groceries. He thought he was moving too quick at first, but decided that he needed to get away for a while. Good thing he left Itachi the note about needing to take time off and not sure when he would be coming back.

After dusting the table off, Sasuke placed all the things on top of it and began to clean.

It had been a while since he needed to clean. He and Itachi usually hired maids to clean, but they rarely made the place dirty since it was just them two.

Half an hour of cleaning later, the kitchen was much cleaner. Since it was just mostly dust, all Sasuke had to do was mop and clean all the shelves. The fridge was empty so he just passed a wet rag to make it look better.

It was getting kind of late, so Sasuke went to one of the rooms and began to dust the bed and area so he wouldn't suffocate on dust. He passed the broom on the floor since there was no vacuum and managed to make it decent enough to sleep in.

As he was about to lay down, he heard rustling outside and figured it was an animal. Only seconds later, he heard rustling that was much louder.

He looked around the room then headed to the small living room. He looked through one of the closets and managed to find a flashlight with other emergency items. He also grabbed a hunting knife just incase and began to make his way outside. It was pretty dark so he made sure the light for outside was on.

After looking around from the front door, the light of that shone on the ground. After a few cautious steps towards it, Sasuke leaned down closer to it and his eyes widened a bit. It was blood.

The raven gulped and looked around. There was another patch of blood a little further away and looked like trail ahead that went into the woods.

He had see something like that in movies, but to have it happen to him was too freaky. Sasuke took in a deep breath of air and cautiously followed the trail. As he reached the edge of where the woods began, he looked down to see more blood.

He knew it was stupid, but the raven continued to follow the trail.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And done! Yay, new chapter! Sorry nothing exciting has happened yet, that will come…later on I guess…This like a filler... I don't really know. Anyways! I have super major awesome news!!!**

**Starting Sunday , I will be updating all my sasunaru stories! A new chapter everyday for 2 stories! They will be updated randomly, which means, 2 stories w/ a new chapter one day and 2 others the next and one of the same and another the next and so on a so forth! **

**I'll be doing that because….It's mah B. Day next Saturday!!!! Whoot!! And!!! On Saturday, they might all get a new chapter! So keep an eye out for them!**

**Alright, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs and all that good stuff!! I'm happy this story is getting lots of love! You guys are great! I decided to thank you all since I never do, when I should! This story has gotten this far with the help of all you!**

**So, hope you like this chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sasuke shone the light of the flashlight at some of the spots where blood stained the ground. He was only a few feet into the wooded area since he didn't want to stray too far in and get lost.

Suddenly, a twig snapped and echoed into the night air which caused the raven to jump at the sudden sound. He frantically shone the light at where he thought the sound came from.

There was a slight rustling at where the light shone. Sasuke's hand trembled and teeth quivered. He could feel his heart beat erratically as if he had just ran a marathon.

His free hand went to his chest and rubbed it to try and calm himself. A rustling sound came from in front of him again which made his heart pace even faster.

Sasuke wanted to call out incase it was person, but was afraid that it might be someone that would cause him harm.

Another small rustle came from a small distance from the raven.

Sasuke bit his bottom and frowned. He was grown man! He shouldn't be scared!

And so, the raven took in a deep breath of cold air and grit his teeth. He cautiously walked forward, with the knife hidden in his coat.

He shone the light to where he saw some bushes move and walked towards them. Slowly, he moved the top of the bushes to reveal what was hidden.

The raven dropped the knife and walked beside the creature on the ground. It looked like a fox that had been injured. It hissed at the raven as if warning him to stay away. It's orange fur covered in a layer of red at some places.

"It's alright…" The raven extended one hand so the animal would sniff him. As the fox sniffed the limb, it lowered it's head.

Sasuke scooted closer to it and lightly brushed the top of it's fur with his fingertips. He took off his coat and slowly put it over the animal and lightly picked it up. Cringing at the whimpering coming from it as he accidentally brushed against it's wound.

The raven squinted and sighed when he saw the light from the cabin and headed towards it with fox I arms.

As he got closer to the cabin, Sasuke looked at the bundle in his arms. The fox was breathing hard. It's small chest rising and falling quickly, trying to take in air.

He slowly went up the steps as to not the disturb the wounds that the fox had.

When inside, the raven slowly put the fox down, coat and all on the floor. He went to one of the closets and pulled out some spare sheets he had found and picked the fox up and laid it down on them.

He now had a better view of the damage the small animal had received. Upon a closer look. Sasuke noticed the bite marks on it's neck and feet. "Looks like you were attacked by wild animals huh little guy?"

The raven didn't know why, but he couldn't leave the animal to fend for its self out there in the cold. "Better clean these wounds first."

Sasuke went into the kitchen and filled a pot with warm water and went onto the bathroom for the first aid kit he had bought.

After setting the items down on the floor beside the fox, Sasuke took a piece of cloth and dipped it into the water and slowly began to clean the fox's wounds.

He sighed in relief when he discovered that they weren't too deep, but there many of them, that's why the fox had bled so much.

What the problem was it's back leg. It looked like it had somehow broken it and crawled away from it's attackers. Sasuke knew it wouldn't help much, but he bandaged the leg so it wouldn't move the bone around by putting a straight piece of wood on it like a support.

About an hour later, the fox was covered gauzes of where its wounds were. Sasuke sat beside it and tried to offer it pieces of bread, but it wouldn't take them. It would only sniff it and put its head down. It did drink water though.

The raven scratched the back of his head. "Now what do I do?" He sighed and leaned back into the couch and continued to look at the animal.

"You know, now that I think about it. You look like someone I saw not too long ago. It's kind of weird." The fox looked at the human that was talking.

"I mean, the whiskers and eyes for some reason remind me of him. You want to know who I'm talking about?"

The fox moved it's head to the side. "His name's Naruto. I only met him once, though. He's an actual angel and the purest creature I have ever seen." After a few seconds the nation let out a chuckle. "I think I'm going mad already. I mean, I'm talking to a fox in the middle of the night."

Sasuke brought his legs up to his chest. "I want to set him free from his prison and watch him fly freely one day. I…want to save him."

Sasuke put his head down on top of his knees. He closed his eyes as he listened to his own breathing.

"_You know where Naruto is?" _

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked around. He thought he heard something, but decided to brush it off as his mind fooling with him.

"_Human, do you know where Naruto is?"_

Sasuke stood up abruptly and looked around. He had definitely not imagined that voice. "Who's there!? Come out where I can see you!"

Sasuke's heart beat quickened and he felt adrenaline glow through his veins.

"_Please, do not panic young one. I am no threat, and you have helped me." _Sasuke's gaze went to the fox that was sitting up.

"Wh-what's going on?" He looked at the small animal as it looked back. "Are you the one that spoke?"

The fox slowly lowered its head. _"Yes, but more importantly, you spoke to me of Naruto." _

Sasuke gulped as he looked at the animal. He couldn't help but think this was all a dream. It had to be. There was no way a fox could speak. It wasn't logical.

"_Do not fear me. I only wish to ask you about Naruto." _

Sasuke was about to say something until he changed his mind. "How do you know Naruto?"

"_That is what I wish to ask you." _Sasuke noticed that the fox did not open it's mouth as it spoke.

"_I was to be the boy's guardian. Unfortunately, he was taken from me as a youngling. I've been searching for him for the last ten years."_

Sasuke fell to the floor as he stared at the fox. "What are you?"

The fox laid down, but continued to look at the raven. _"I am Kyuubi. I am Naruto's animal guardian."_

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Everything was to strange for him to comprehend.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**HAHA! I fooled many of you didn't I?! Bet you all thought it was Naruto's blood huh? Well, that would have been too cliché for my taste so nope! Kyuubi has appeared!**

**Ohoho the plot thickens!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was kind of short, sorry about that! But the next one is longer than this so no worries!!!!**

**OM GOSH!!!! Tomorrow's mah !!!! ….but truth be told…I'm not really all that excited about it….I just like to say it, but I don't really care about it that much. I mean, it's not like it's some life changing ordeal or anything.. It's just another year of my life going by. **

**And besides, I look like an 11 year old kid….BUT!!! THERE IS SOMETHING FAR GREATER THAN IT BEING MAH B DAY TOMORROW!!**

**Ehem…I unholynight…am 5 FEET ATLAST!!!!! WHOOOOOOTTTT!!!! **

**Alright then, now that that's out of my system, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please REVIEW and give me your thoughts!!!**

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


End file.
